Tales of an Abomination
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: He was a mistake of creation. Born from the union of the most holy and most damned creatures in existence, he was ready for the Apocalypse to come and wipe the slate clean. But the ones meant to end the world, instead saved it. Now he is left with a choice hide in the shadows, or help. He chooses the latter.
1. A Wayward Bullet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Tales of an Abomination**

 **A Wayward Bullet**

The figure watched from the shadows as the group of hunters ran to escape the leader of the Leviathans Dick Roman. The figure scowled at the word in his mind. Being had the nerve to call him an abomination when beasts like them existed. Uncaring, unfeeling, cannibalistic animals that wished to eat the world into oblivion. There was a reason God himself quarantined them in Purgatory. The figures attention left his thoughts as the older hunter was mere meters from the vehicle as Roman fired a bullet. The creature saw that the bullet would hit and kill the man and with a gesture of this hand the bullet moved and by mere millimeters missed the hunter as he slammed into vehicle and it took off. Roman cursed as they got away, but turned toward the darkness but sure nothing The Leviathan returned to the building, a pair of glowing gray eyes appeared from the darkness and vanished the next moment.

 **Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please check out my other stories and leave a review, and until next time thank you for the support.**


	2. A Demon's Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Tales of an Abomination**

 **A Demon's Second Chance**

Meg was going to die. She was fine with that. She was willing to die for her cause. But she had regrets and most if not all of them revolved around that damn angel Castiel. Her Clarence, it had started out as her simply trying to rile him up, and that was fun. But things had heated up after that kiss, she remembered how clean she felt. It wasn't unpleasant in the least, and eventually in the end she fell for his cute dumbness. In the end though it wasn't meant to be though, she was going to die by the hand of that bastard Cowley. Who by the way was still talking, if she had the strength she would roll her eyes. Of course the cocky King of Hell would torture her by talking instead of first instead of simply plunging the damn blade into her. She could almost laugh at the stupidity of the whole thing, you know if she wasn't dying that is. Finally the demon was granted a little peace when Cowley shut his mouth and the angel blade descended. But the blade never hit's it mark. Meg felt herself fall to the floor with a thud. She looked around utterly confused. The British bastard was gone, but in his place a few feet from her stood a man.

He looked to be in his mid-thirties with short black hair and a short bread. He was wearing a gray jacket and black jeans. As he glanced at her his eye flashed from the light blue to a dark, misty, gray. Meg felt the power radiating off him and began to back up, only for him to appear in front of her.

"Let us clean you up." He spoke softly as with a touch of his fingers she was completely healed. He helped her to her feet and handed her the angel blade. "You may need this in the days to come, but for now let us get you to your unicorn shall we?" He said with a small smile.

Before Meg could speak he touched her shoulder and she vanished.

Castiel trudged along holding the tablet. He hated that he yet again betrayed his brothers but all of this was fault, and he had to make it right. He would apologize to Dean, Sam, and Meg later. He stopped in his tracks as the demon's name entered his mind. The demon that had somehow captured his heart, he had realized and accepted this fact when she was nursing him back to health in the mental hospital. His eyes widened as he made another realization. Someone would have to hold back of Cowley and his demons. Now Meg was a skilled fighter but even she couldn't take on some many demons and Cowley, which would mean that she would die. The angel clenched his fists yet another mistake he would never really be able fix. He was to continue on his journey when something slammed into him from above.

The angel shook his head and felt another body on top of his.

"Well Clarence fancy meeting you here." Meg smirked

Castiel gasped in surprise, "Meg what are you doing here?"  
Meg got up and dusted herself off, "I don't know some guy came and sent Cowley away, fixed me up, and sent me your way. I see that you got the tablet, but where are the other two knuckle heads?"

Castiel looked toward the ground.

Meg sighed she really wanted to slap him on the back head sometimes. "Well we can head to a hotel and phone them. But not before we call the pizza man." She winked at him before nearly dragging him toward the nearest town.

 **Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please check out my other stories and leave a review, and until next time thank you for the support.**


	3. Family Extinction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Tales of an Abomination**

 **Family Extinction**

Charlie furiously typed on her computer and hit send button, and destroyed the Book of the Damned by lighting the thing of fire. Her laptop followed suit as she smashed it against the side of the tub. The knocking on the door intensified as she curled into far end of tub. Charlie took a breath it didn't matter if she died now. Her brothers would be safe, she had sent the translation so they had a way for Dean to finally be free of the mark that is what was really important. Just before the door was broken through she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a pair of gray eyes before she disappeared.

The two Stynes broke through the door to see the Gray-Eyed Man standing before them.

"The book is destroyed. I am giving you a chance to leave peacefully." The man said. The Stynes raised their weapons. The man sighed, "So be it". The next moment the small room was filled with a blinding light.

Dean slammed his hand down on the cars dash board.

"Sam what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Charlie wanted to help." Sam defended himself

"I swear if something happens to her." Dean muttered  
"Dean hit the brakes!" Sam yelled as a person appeared in front of them on the road.

The Impala came to a screeching halt a few inches from the person. Charlie waved shyly at them. Dean quickly left the car and ran over to Charlie giving her a bone crushing hug.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked.

Charlie explained about destroying the book and laptop. When she mentioned the Gray- Eyed man the brothers glanced at each other.

They had heard about this guy from Meg years ago. Speaking of said demon she was currently at the bunker taking care of her and Cass's almost three old daughter Annabelle. The young girl had long black hair like her mother, but had her dad's eyes and temperament, and had yet to show any powers. Since then they had kept their ears to the ground to try to find out info. You know in between world end event that is, but they found nothing.

The trio entered the Impala and headed toward the hotel were Charlie was hiding out at.

Cyrus headed down stairs to get a snack and take a break from gaming, only to find the room eerily dark and a man sitting in chair.

"Before you ask the rest of your family is dead, I have taken care of bodies. In a way I simply set things right, because most of them should have died centuries ago. I guess that is what you humans call rationalize. The reason I let you live you Cyrus is because you do not wish to follow in their footsteps. Not that you even could given the fact that the Book of the Damned is destroyed. But-"The Gray-Eyed man appeared in front of him. "If that fact changes I will find you and kill you. The only promise I make that your death _not_ will be quick. Now go to room and pack your things, you have an hour to leave."

Cyrus nodded and ran upstairs to pack his things.

The group arrived at the hotel and saw the busted in door. Sam and Dean left the car and investigated the bodies. They had their eye burned from their skulls.

"This looks like an angel smiting." Sam said

"But all the angel's we know besides Cass are dicks. Plus I don't think there eyes glow gray. Anyway I don't think it really matters since this thing seems to be on our side." Dean said

"Yeah like that hasn't bit us in the ass in the past." Sam said

Dean rolled his eyes and searched the body for Id he found nothing but looked at the table and found a note with an address on it. Showing it to Sam the brothers and Charlie headed to the address. They soon pulled up to the Styne's mansion.

"Yeah this isn't creepy at all" Dean said

The trio got out and entered the house weapons ready to fire only to find the place empty. They spent the next hour exploring and found nothing. But as they were about to leave a lamp suddenly turned on and showed a small scrap of paper written in the same handwriting as the one at the hotel.

 _ **Rest easy, the Styne family is no longer is a threat.**_ The note read.

"Think we can trust the note?" Dean asked

Charlie came back from checking the outside. "Guys I just found I bunch of freshly made graves behind the house.

"Okay so I guess the note is real. But what is this thing's game?" Sam asked

Dean shrugged but groaned as he felt the Mark of Cian burn on his arm.

The other two looked at him, the topic of the Gray-Eyed Man would have to be put on the back burner for now. There first priority was to free Dean from the mark.

 **Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please check out my other stories and leave a review, and until next time thank you for the support.**


	4. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Tales of an Abomination**

 **Hello Darkness My Old Friend**

Amara shifted a little as she felt the presence enter her hide out.

"I thought I had hidden this place from all creatures" She spoke

"It is hard to hide from something that shouldn't exist in the first place." The Gray-Eyed Man spoke from behind her.

"Are you here to attempt to kill me?"

"No I know when I am outmatched. I am simply here to tell you what you are truly up against. Your brother God, gave his creation's free will. Well that is there fatal flaw it is also the source of their strength. They will not take your attempt to kill them lightly, they will side there hate of each other to fight you together. I also remind you that the ones leading the charge are two people who through will alone turned your brother's entire plan for creation on its head."

Amara turned to him facing him fully, "Why are you telling me this?"  
The Gray-Eyed Man smiled "To give you a fighting chance, because compared to the power of the Human Will the power you and I wield seems almost minimal in comparison." He turned to leave but the Sister of God asked him a question.

"You do not consider yourself a part of my brother's creation?"

"Until a few years ago I was the only being of my kind, but the difference between us was that one was born out of love and passion. While my creation was nothing more than a product of hate and lust. I faced the fact long ago that an abomination."

"They why not join me and help wipe this world from existence?"  
"Because I this world is my home and I do wish to see it gone." Were the man's final words before he vanished.

"What a strange being." Amara spoke a loud as the creatures words kept playing on a loop in her mind.

 **Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please check out my other stories and leave a review, and until next time thank you for the support.**


	5. The Hunter's become the Hunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Tales of an Abomination**

 **The Hunter's become the Hunted**

Eileen was running from the British Men of Letters. She didn't know how the bastards had found her but that didn't really matter now. At least a dozen of them were hunting her. She was all the way in Ireland and couldn't get help, which begged the question why she sent Sam the message in the first place. Sam Winchester the man who had stolen her heart over there video chats. The woman knew her feelings weren't a one way street but the distance kept the two from having an actual relationship, but for now it worked for both of them. In fact she was thinking of visiting the brothers in a few months but now that seemed like a distant dream. She heard the howl of the Hellhound on her heels and ran faster.

As she came out of the forest a man wearing a gray jacket and black jeans was before her. The next moment he was in front of her and she swore his eyes were gray. The moment after that the man was alone.

The Hellhound came running out of the forest and tilted it's head as it sniffed the man in front of it. He didn't smell like a tasty human, he smelt like home. The man bent down and started to pet the dog. Soon the sound of a tail thumping the ground was heard.

The Men of Letters came out of the forest and aimed there weapons at the Gray-Eyed Man. The Hellhound growled.

"Sick em boy" The Gray-Eyed Man said

With a loud growl it charged at the group and started tearing them apart. For body armor was no match against razor sharp teeth and claws. Mere moments later only one man was alive and he slowly crawled over to his radio. Headquarters' needed to know that there was a third party here, and they could control Hellhounds. Only for a foot to crush it. The solider looked up and was staring into glowing gray eyes. His last thought being, _What are you?_

Sam was quickly running back and forth in the bunker shoving things into a suit case.

"Sam slow down." Dean said

"You heard Eileen's message Dean she is in serious trouble." Sam said

"Man I get it, but we need a plan."

"I have a plan, I brought a ticket to Ireland the plane leaves in 2 hours." Sam replied

"A plane really? Our luck with those things suck. The first time we flew on one it was nearly crashed by a demon, and only other time was when Chuck teleported us after we set Lucifer free."

"Well it's not like we can drive to Ireland Dean." Sam snarked at him

"Okay man I get it, you care about her hell even I can see that. But we can't go in halfcocked. All I'm saying is take a breath."

Sam stopped and placed his hands on the table.

"Sam?" A voice from behind him asked

Both brothers' eyes widened when they saw Eileen standing in front of them. Sam ran to her and embraced her in hug.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sam asked

She explained about how she was running and about how the Gray-Eyed Man appeared and apparently sent her here. Again both brothers' eyes widen as the Gray-Eyed Man had struck again.

"Can I stay with you guys?" Eileen asked

"Yeah of course." Sam said leading her away to the room area of the bunker

"You two kids don't have too much fun now." Dean said.

Sam glared behind him as Eileen let a small smile as they left. Dean took a breath as his smile turned to a frown, he knew the British Men of Letters were bastards by now they were hunting his friends. Also what the hell was the Gray-Eyed guy's part in this? They thought he was gone because they hadn't heard about his during the whole Amara fiasco, and by the time they thought about asking Chuck about him he and his sister had left. But his friend was safe that was good, and now the elder brother had to make some calls.

The Gray-Eyed Man had finished burying the bodies and his eyes glanced at the Hellhound laying down a few feet in front of him.

He bent down and began to pet the beasts head, "You did good boy, but now you can go home." The dog whimpered and nudged his leg. "You want to stay with me?" The dog barked happily. The man smiled, "That would be fine first thing though." The man drew an angel blade from his pocket and pricked his finger, allowing a few drops of blood to fall on the hounds head. He formed the blood drops into a rune and it glowed faintly before it disappeared. "That should stop anyone from tracking us. Now come pup we have work to do."

The next moment the man and dog were gone.

 **Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please check out my other stories and leave a review, and until next time thank you for the support.**


	6. The Forgotten Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Tales of an Abomination**

 **The Forgotten Brother**

The Gray-Eyed Man stood at the entrance to the cage that once held Lucifer. It truly was a master piece but now was not the time to gawk. With a wave of his hand the darkness of the cage we gone and in its place stood The Arch Angel Michael still in the body of Adam Milligan. The angel's eyes widen in recognition.

"I am sure you have questions but I'm afraid we have no time. Please step back. "The Gray-Eyed Man said

The being's eyes glowed with power, and the runes around the cage exploded sending a wave of energy throughout hell if not the universe itself. The Gray-Eyed Man pulled himself from the ground, and looked at the form of Michael.

"Again we have very little time, so-"The Gray-Eyed Man placed his hand over Michael's third eye and showed what had occurred over the years he had trapped. Michael blinked as the being handed him a vile filled with grace. "This should give you the boost needed take care of your brother and doppelganger."

With a nod The Arch Angel drank down the grace, and the next moment the Gray-Eyed Man was covering his eyes as Michael was consumed in a brilliant light before he vanished.

The group of Jack, Sam, Dean, Cas, and AU Michael were in the bunker with Lucifer. Lucifer sighed at Jack. The boy had forced him tell the truth which was bad enough, but now the boy thought he could do toe to toe with him. Well Plan B then. But just as he released the angel blade he felt his body freeze. The Devil turned to see his brother Michael, his only action was smirk on his face before he was smited. With a movement of his hand AU Michael shot toward him and he was smited as well. The others in the room stood still in shock. Michael glanced at each person in the room, and then he vanished.

Dean summed up everyone's thoughts with a quiet, "What the hell just happened?"

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please check out my other stories and leave a review, and until next time thank you for the support.**


	7. A First and Final Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Tales of an Abomination**

 **A First and Final Conversation**

The brothers Winchester sat at the table in the Bunker eating burgers and sipping on beers. It was a few days later after Michael had come and killed Lucifer and AU Michael. Cas, Meg, and Jack had headed out to see exactly what their deaths had changed, which meant they were on babysitting duty for Annabelle who was certainly taking a nap. They had taken a break from eating when a voice from behind them spoke.

"It is amazing how much knowledge you have in this small space." The voice spoke.

At once Sam and Dean pulled guns and aimed them at the intruder.

The Gray-Eyed Man simply smiled, "We all know that those things do nothing. Please put them away."  
They lowered there guns.

'"The Gray-Eyed Man?" Sam asked

He chuckled, "I prefer the name Raymond if you must call me something."

"Well Ray what are you doing here?" Dean asked

"I simply wish to make sure that everything is tied up in a neat little bow. The Devil is dead, Michael is chained to his place in Heaven so he will give you no trouble, and Hell well I am sure it will sort itself out. It always does." Raymond finished with a smile.

"Why did you help us?" Sam asked

"You two were supposed to bring the End to God's creation, and yet you didn't. I have been alive for millennia and for the first time I saw the impossible done. Chuck's grand plan up in smoke, because of you two. But even after saving the world it seems world still had it out for you, so I played a hand in helping you catch a few breaks."

"That explains Charlie, and Eileen, but what about Meg?" Dean asked

"Cass doesn't deserve happiness as well?" Raymond asked

"What about Michael?" Sam asked

"Now I admit that was a gamble, but it was either that or Dean would say yes to AU Michael and that would end in disaster." The man said

"Well thanks" Sam said

"Fine but what are you?" Dean asked

A small yawn broke the three men from their conversation.

Annabelle was wiping away the sleep from her eyes. When her eyes met those of Raymond and they both glowed gray and a short wave of power flew through the bunker.

"You're like me." Annabelle said

"Yes I am." Raymond replied

"What are we called?" The girl asked

"I don't know maybe you can give us a name." Raymond smiled

Annabelle smiled and turned to Sam and Dean, "Can I have a burger?"

Dean nodded, "Sure kid."

Raymond dropped off a small leather journal in front of Sam, "This is all the knowledge about myself I have gathered. It should help in raising her. Live well Winchesters."

With that he was gone and the Winchesters sat at table in a hidden bunker eating burgers with a half demon half angel girl. But to them it was just another day.

 **Thank you for everyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support.**


End file.
